Prior art wireless communication systems are defined in IEEE protocols 802.11 and its various derivatives 802.11a, 802.11b, and 802.11n. In a typical wireless communications system, an RF signal is heterodyned to an intermediate frequency and signal processing occurs to generate a stream of data forming a frame, and a device which performs this processing is known as the physical layer device (PHY) in the OSI layer definitions. The PHY acts as an interface between the RF signal and the stream of unframed data moving to the media access controller (MAC). The media access controller (MAC) layer receives unframed data and separates header information and CRC information to perform data integrity checking, producing a data stream to a host interface, where such data may be moved via a FIFO interface, or into a packet buffer whereby data is held in structures which contain pointers to the next data structure, as is typical for PCI host adapters. In a prior art system, the signal processing from an antenna to the packet memory may be called a wireless host adapter, and each processing stage of the host adapter requires specialized circuitry for the performance of each specific function. If it is desired to allow multiple simultaneous wireless sessions, which requires the user have more than one wireless host adapter, then each host adapter contains its own circuitry, which performs the required PHY and MAC functions independently from any other host adapter. Each host adapter carries one wireless session, and consumes a particular amount of space and power, and each additional host adapter linearly increases the requirement for space and power. Additionally, there are several different protocols for wireless LANs, and other protocols are under development. Presently, each protocol may require its own host adapter which operates for that particular protocol only.
It is desired to be have a wireless host adapter which is capable of receiving and transmitting signals from a plurality of wireless hosts, and includes the capability to handle a plurality of parallel signal streams in a single signal processor, including the capability to perform signal processing as if there were a plurality of concurrent signal processors, while using only one signal processor which is shared across all simultaneous communications sessions.